The present disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for monitoring and/or tracking a vehicle (e.g., an automotive vehicle). More specifically, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods to determine a behavior, location, and/or characteristic associated with the vehicle via sensors of additional vehicles near the vehicle.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to help provide the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it is understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Automotive vehicles, such as motorcycles, buses, autonomous cars, and/or the like may include sensors capable of providing a wide array of information related to the vehicle and its surroundings to a driver of the vehicle and/or to other recipients. For example, a vehicle may include a navigation system that may provide traffic and/or route information to a driver controlling the vehicle. The navigation system may further provide a location of the vehicle to, for example, an owner of the vehicle when the vehicle is lost and/or missing. However, some vehicles (e.g., other vehicles within a sensor detection proximity to the vehicle) lack suitable sensors to sufficiently provide information (e.g., a location) related to themselves to a driver and/or to other recipients.